Pulse
Credit to Lily8763p for the image. Pulse is a plant obtained in an unknown level of an unknown world of an unknown game, that acts similarly to a Cherry Bomb in terms of usage, but instead of killing zombies, stuns them. It also powers up plants rooted to the ground (Like Potato Mine, Spikeweed, etc.). It can also cause underground zombies, like the Digger Zombie, to resurface. Almanac Entry Pulses cause earthquakes that stun zombies and power up rooted plants! RANGE: 3x3 RECHARGE: Sluggish Pulse is an avid traveller and a frequent flyer to many major cities around the Plant Kingdom. "Been there, done that, got the t-shirt," he likes to say to other plants. But he doesn't like it when they talk to him about his experiences in Otterwa though... he's still shaken by his visit. List of Effects on rooted plants Please feel free to add your own! *Potato Mine: Arms if it hasn't and then acts like a normal Primal Potato Mine. *Scaredy-shroom: Becomes "brave", i.e. does not hide from zombies anymore. *Spikeweed: Behaves like a regular Spikerock. *Spikerock: Resistance to vehicles/smashes increases to 18. *Phat Beet: Critical hits effect a 5x5 area. *Primal Potato Mine: Arms if it hasn't and then fires 3 primal potatoes (which deal 9nds) in random directions every 9 seconds until it explodes. *Puff-shroom: No longer has a time limit before disappearing. They last forever. *Sun-shroom: Sun-shrooms have a fourth and fifth stage. The fourth stage grows a smaller Sun-shroom from it's stalk. This Sun-shroom creates regular sun. In the fifth stage, it grows larger and also produces large sun. Each stage requires 18 seconds before gaining their ability. *Fume-shroom: Fumes are now poisonous, however poison is MUCH weaker than Shadow-shroom's. *Magnet-shroom: Can grab two metal objects at once now. *Hypno-shroom: The first zombie which interacts with it gets hypnotized and then it disappears in mysterious fog as if it was a magician. *Perfume-shroom: Can now interact with plants, making them stronger. *Toadstool: Two tongues means two zombies can be eaten at once. *Shadow-shroom: Poison is infectious, however zombies who get it from the zombie who ate the Shadow-shroom gain a much weaker poison. Powered Shadow-shrooms allow zombies who got it from the eater to spread it to more zombies; those zombies can spread it and so on. *Spore-shroom: Zombies now create 5 Spore-shrooms in a cross shape. *Candy Pine: Fires five leaves instead of three. *Burn Grass: Zombies get inflicted with Inferno instead. *Dicemoss: Much more likely to throw a number between 4 to 6 than 1 to 3. *Sage: It now gives zombies random status ailments too. *Shadoak: Fires twice the amount of splinters. *Thrangle: TBA *Pultato: Constantly fires. When it is not hitting a zombie, it will lob potatoes at unoccupied tiles at a significantly slower speed. Potatoes will stay half-submerged in the ground until a zombie steps on it, dealing 10nds. *Radium-shroom: Fires two rockets at once. *Concept-shroom: Fires 10 concepts in 5 random directions; however, this doesn't mean there is two concepts per direction. Instead, there is one concept per direction, leaving there to be five concepts to be sent in random directions, though the amount of concepts fired in each direction is most likely unequal. *Mystery Mushroom: Same as when it's powered. *Terrain-shroom: Changes every unoccupied tile on the lawn instead. *Chestnut-shroom: Increased chestnut health, increasing survivability. *Bubble-shroom: Only total 5 bubbles will create a giant bubble and it's sleep takes shorter time. *Creeping Vine: Grabs three zombies and now grabs Gargantuars. *Pine Archer: Its arrows turn blue, making them become stronger. *Celery Stalker: Now can hit both zombies behind and in front of it. Category:Plants Category:Instant-Use Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Light and Dark Category:Supporting Plants